


Nyssa's Decision

by harnessthelight



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harnessthelight/pseuds/harnessthelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anon asked: Despite clashes of ideals with Ra's, Nyssa weighs leaving the league in part for a Canary who might fly away in the night again.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Nyssa's Decision

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: Despite clashes of ideals with Ra's, Nyssa weighs leaving the league in part for a Canary who might fly away in the night again.

Nyssa turned in her bed, suddenly uncomfortable. She tossed her covers off, then threw them back on. Letting out a sigh, she tossed the covers away and stood up.

Recently, she has had this small inkling of doubt in the back of her mind. Doubt that Sara would leave the League again, and more importantly, leave her again. 

Stretching like a cat, she decided to see the one person who could ease her mind. Wrapping a robe around her, she exited her room and crossed the hallway to where the guests slept. She rarely had any visitors, not that she ever wanted any. But the one visitor she did want, however, would always consider herself that- a visitor. Sara always slept in the guest room, regardless of how many times Nyssa had offered her permanent residence. 

"Sara?" She called out quietly, her knuckle tapping against the thick wooden door. "May I come in?" 

There was no reply. Sara had always been a light sleeper; Nyssa remembered one time when one of her guards left his post to use the bathroom. One of the floorboards creaked beneath him, and Sara was up and in fighting stance a moment later. It was one of the many things Nyssa admired about her.

Furrowing her eyebrows, she tried again, knocking a little louder this time. “Sara? Are you awake? May I enter?” 

Again, no reply. Against her better judgement Nyssa opened the bedroom door- and gasped when she saw the empty, unmade bed and a widely opened window. 

Immediately she ran out of the room, towards the balcony that wrapped around the second floor of her home. She almost rounded the entire balcony and was ready to call up her army when she spotted a familiar blonde head sitting on the floor against the wall. 

"Sara? What are you doing? It is late," She said, slowing to a walk. Sara looked up at her and smiled.

"I’m sorry, Nyssa. I couldn’t sleep."

"What is the reason for your inability to slumber? Is your current room ill-fitting? I can have you moved to a permanent room, just allow me to-"

"No, Nyssa. My room’s fine," She assured her, giving her hand a squeeze. "I just needed some time to think, that’s all."

"Are you thinking about leaving again?" About leaving me again? Her words hung in the air.

"No," She shook her head. "I’m keeping my allegiance to you; you helped save Starling City, and I swore to return with you. I am not backing out of my end of our deal."

Nyssa looked past her, out into the dark night. The moon was full and was shining down on them. 

"You could leave, you know, if that is your wish," She said a moment later. "I understand. Your loved ones are back in your city. I will simply have another talk with my father-"

"Didn’t you get scolded the last time you spoke with him about letting me go?" When she didn’t answer, Sara sighed. "Nyssa, it’s fine. I must pay the consequences of my actions. You taught me that."

"Then I have taught you well," She smiled. "But there are a few lessons you have taught me in return. You have taught me that your loved ones are worth fighting for, and that there is no- what is the phrase? There is no mountain you will not move in order to ensure their safety. It is one of your many attributes that I find inspiring. My father, on the other hand, does not agree."

"What does your father have to do with anything?" 

"We have had quarrels, my father and I. These arguments typically revolve around you, but I believe it is only a ruse. We are both avoiding an underlying conflict."

"And that conflict being?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

"That conflict being myself. In spite of recent events, I feel as though my father and I no longer have similar morals. He raised me, taught me to fight, to kill, to do what is necessary to save my people. However, there is something he has never taught me. This I learned from you." Sara said nothing, urging her to continue. "To love. The way you love your father, your sister, Oliver Queen, and even the friends of Oliver Queen. You have grown fond of them; you care for them. It is because of this fondness that you swore your allegiance to the League again, something I was sure you would never do again after your first release. But your love for them gave you a strength I never quite understood, just as Oliver’s fondness of his Felicity strengthened him. Neither of them understood it at the time, but Felicity’s fondness of her Oliver also strengthened her. I believe I have been exposed to this fondness as well, when you returned and asked for my help."

"Nyssa, I appreciate that, but your father is-" She let out a breath. "Your father is your father. You cannot win a war if you decide to turn away from him."

"There is a slight chance of that," She agreed. "But if you ever wish to return to your beloved city, would you mind notifying me beforehand? I would like to accompany you."

"And leave the League? Nyssa, are you insane?"

"There is nothing wrong with my sanity. I simply- I simply cannot bear to stay here if you are not here."

Sara wrapped her hand around hers., and planted a kiss on her temple. “Thank you, Nyssa. But I don’t think I will be leaving anytime soon. There is much to do here.”

"I agree," She nodded.

They sat there in silence for while longer, watching as patches of clouds began to cover the fullness of the moon.


End file.
